


A Heavy Burden

by axolotlparty



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axolotlparty/pseuds/axolotlparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day, Jim just wants to go back to his quarters and lose all control over himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heavy Burden

“Captain” Lieutenant Uhura asked over dinner in the ship’s crowded mess hall “are you even listening to me?”

Jim Kirk almost jumped out of his seat. Bargaining for planets back from Klingon Empire had swallowed an otherwise productive day and had taken its toll on his already brief attention span. The alcohol tolerance hypo had lasted through the whole day (thanks, Bones. Even though you jabbed me out of nowhere with that damn thing).  But it was the perfect way to build natural tolerance of another sort…

“I asked you if you wanted to come with us to cargo bay 2 to play Quiddich. Chekov got the gravity set to where we can fly around on broomsticks and still have some control over them and our team needs another chaser.”

“No thanks, Uhura. I’m about to fall asleep right here on the table. It’s your fearless captain’s betime.” Jim passed. Now that his thoughts were back in focus, he realized the blood wine that the Klingons had shared with him had thoroughly worked its way through his body.

“Quiddich will sure wake you up. I couldn’t get Spock out of the biochemistry lab so our team so far is me, Ensigns Dawson Walking Bear and Haines, Carol, and-“

“I don’t want to play Quiddich, okay? I’ve had quite enough of people hitting me with heavy objects for one day.” Jim interrupted

He stood up to leave and gravity struck him.

He had to get back to his quarters. _Now._

Jim all but bent over at the force his bladder was pushing with, threatening to release its contents in the mess hall.

“Hope you win” Jim eked out as he half-ran, half-wobbled to the door.

 

Jim’s quarters were four floors up and the first on the right from the mess hall. The turbolift only two meters away from the mess hall’s entrance helped his situation a lot. He took advantage of having the turbolift all to himself by grabbing his crotch like a child and crossing his legs.

 _“Just a little longer, I know you can do it big boy”_ Jim whispered like a mantra to himself. This was going to feel _amazing_ when it came out.

The turbolift swished open and Jim flinched into a stance more appropriate for a starship captain. The façade almost faded as he hobbled to his door and raced to undo the locking sequence. He was bouncing now. The first couple drips threatened his underwear.

“ _Twomoresecondstwomoresecondstwomoreseconds”_ Jim mouthed.

Finally, the door opened. Jim nearly fell through and in the two seconds it took for the door to close, he was sure that someone saw him in his desperate state.

 

Back firmly against the wall by the door, Jim’s bladder was finally paid its due.

The stream started slow, but with the tiniest bit of its master’s encouragement, it broke loose. Hot, wet, comforting liquid gushed down Jim’s uniform pant legs in equal parts. Jim moaned as relief spread to his boots and even upward to his mustard command shirt. Jim sunk to the floor and spread his legs and the stream moved downriver, making a nice, warm puddle on and underneath his ass. And he wasn’t even done yet.

The stream continued, the heated river losing its intensity but none of its caress down his body ceased. He palmed over the wettest expanse of his trousers and took one of the last spurts in his hand. He ran his fingers through the drenched carpet, congratulating himself on getting this desperate. He had no intention of getting to the toilet. Jim loved to wet himself when no one was around. Being in control of the most important ship in the galaxy was a heavy burden to bear. It was nice, every once in a while, to just let the burden go as it demanded.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll likely write more stories about Star Trek omo (since there is so sadly little and it's my number one kink) so stick around. Love you all <3


End file.
